Princess Olive Pea
Princess Olive Pea '''is the daughter of Princess Pea and a proud royal at Ever After High. She's a fairy enthusiastic Royal with a passionate heart. She always does her best and strives to be the best future queen she could be. Olive loves Ever After High and all the classes and friends she's made. Her dream is to become queen and rule over her kingdom with perfection. Unfortunately, she can't become queen until she's found her prince. Her step-brother and destined prince, Owen Pea, is in love with her roommate, Eden Fairy. As confusing as it is, Olive won't stop striving for accuracy to fulfill her dream. Portrayal In English, Olive is voiced by Cristina Vee. Character Personality Olive is a very lively and bubbly person who is always warm and funloving. She's a hexcellent friend who will always cheer you up and make you laugh. She's also a fairy smart and intelligent girl with dedication to her story. She will never give up and loves to try again and again no matter the consequence. She loves everyone she meets and tries to become friends with Headmaster Milton Grimm, but he's a difficult person to befriend. At least Milton likes Olive, so that's good enough for her. Olive is awkward at times and can never think of the right thing to say unless she's in a hexciting mood. You ''never ''want to make Olive angry, or she will be the living devil who will terrify you for eternity. When she gets mad, she gets wild. Never make her mad. Seriously, don't. On a good note, Olive's usually lively and spirited. She is abruptly honest at times. Another one of her flaws is that she gets bored easily and is a big complainer. Olive is also kindly selfless. Though she has time to think about herself and her future, she wants to help whenever she can. Of course, she's not overly selfless, but she sees no problem with making someone's day special. In the castleteria, she always wants to make a new friend, Royal or rebel. Appearance Olive has a light brown skin tone with smooth skin. She is slightly taller than the average height for people her age. She has broad shoulders with a semi pear shaped body. Her lips are a dark ruby red. Since she's in love with green, basically her whole outfit is just different shades of green. Olive has dark purple eyes as well as chestnut brown curly hair that goes to her shoulders. She has a few green highlights to once more emphasize her love for green. She can't stand having hair longer than her shoulders, so she's constantly cutting her hair. Olive's crown is a beautiful color of pea green with an odd pattern that I can't hexplain. Interests Though it's not known by many, Olive adores to write stories in her free time. She's not a big reader, but she loves to write adventure novels mainly with her being the protagonist. She also enjoys sharing these tales with everyone, especially little kids. She likes to practice yoga before sleeping and can't stand sleeping without two or more mattresses on her bed. Though she's never tired, that doesn't stop her from catching the zzzzzs. Fairy Tale Main Article: The Princess and the Pea Relationships Family '''Mother Olive's mother was a strict queen who would detect the slightest detail of imperfection. Growing up with her mother, Olive didn't have a fun childhood, but grew to take her mom's wisdom to account when she left for Ever After High. Whenever Olive's slightly rebellious side kicked in, her mother was sure to get rid of it. Olive learned all of the traits of being a good leader and princess when she was young. And although her mother was fairy strict and stern, they had a strong bond like no other. Around the age of 6, Olive's mom would tuck Olive into bed and hum a short beautiful lullaby to help her fall asleep. It always took a while, but Olive loved listening to her mother's soothing voice ease her into sleep. Her mom used to call her 'sweet pea' when she was a baby. Though unknown to anyone, Olive has always yearned to hear her mom call her that again. Just once would be enough to warm her heart. Father Olive's dad never had time for her since he was too busy ruling the kingdom, so most of Olive's friends at a young age were the servants and the soldiers. The soldiers would secretly teach Olive how to sword fight and defend herself. She was able to bring one of their swords along with her to Ever After High. No one knows she has it, not even Eden. She keeps it close by to feel protected and safe. When they did have time to hang out, Olive's dad would mostly take her horseback riding outside of the kingdom. He would help her learn all about different plants and how to survive in nature. He was a happy father, but a busy King. Though their relationship was rather faded, Olive would do anything for her father and still tries her very best to make her parents smile. Owen Pea Owen is Olive's step-brother and destined prince. When they were kids, they would always go hiking in the forest together and meet with Eden Fairy. Over time, they began to hang out less. Still, they had a positive relationship, though not a romantic one. They both agreed that they weren't destined for each other even though everyone else does. Olive knows that Owen and Eden like each other, and she secretly tries to help their relationship grow. When they hang out with each other, it's usually while studying or talking in the hallways. They always look out for each other are usually known as the pea twins. Friends Olive has two royally rocking best friends: Eden Fairy and Rose Queen. Olive sees Eden as her most ultimate bestie while her relationship with Rose is a little different. Olive wouldn't consider Owen Pea as her best friend, but they're pretty close since they grew up together. They have a mutual relationship because they were supposed to be destined together. Eden Fairy Olive has known Eden since the fairy visited her kingdom when she was twelve. Eden was practicing her magic when Olive saw her in the village market. They started to hang out in the castle's kitchen and eat the most delectable cakes Eden has ever tasted. They've been BFFAS ever since. Whenever Owen Pea comes to visit Olive, Eden secretly flies in and joins the group. Olive's parents didn't allow Eden into the castle, so she sneaked into her room from the window. Olive always wants to help with Eden's feelings for Owen, but she never wants to talk about it. Besides that, Eden is an open friend with a love to give advice and laugh along with her BFFA. Olive and Eden are also roommates at Ever After High. Eden's side of the room is a bit messier than Olive's, but she doesn't mind. They love studying together late at night. Rose Queen Olive met Rose Queen in Chess Club at Ever After High on her first year. No matter how many times they played, Olive would always win. Rose began to get frustrated with losing and started to get obsessed over beating Olive at Chess. Everyday, Rose would challenge Olive to chess until she finally won a match. Olive didn't mind playing, but she began to worry about Rose. She didn't want to let her win by going easy on her, Olive wanted to actually help her improve her skills. She realized that Rose was concentrating on offense and not defense, that was her downfall. So the next day, Olive helped Rose step by step and taught her the value of each piece, and that strength/offense was not the point of chess; it was strategy. After that, Rose finally was able to beat Olive in a match and they became best friends. Other Friends: Nina Thumbell, Maddie Hatter, C.A Cupid, Apple White, Raven Queen, Celeste Bell, Flynn Pan, Skye Halo, and Sun Halo. Romance When Olive thinks of romance, she thinks of her destined Prince, Owen. Owen and Olive aren't in a romantic relationship, in fact, they don't care for each other romantically. They both know Owen loves Eden, so where does that leave Olive? Well, though she doesn't know it yet, Olive has a small mutual crush on Rose Queen. They both like each other and are fableous friends. However, they haven't considered what they think of each other besides friends. Olive and Rose always talk about their destinies and while Olive teaches Rose about fairy tales and their origins, Rose teaches Olive sword fighting. Olive appreciates and understands Rose's decision on being a rebel, despite being a royal, and even secretly helps her become a better knight than she already is. Yet they may not know it, these two princesses were meant to be together. Olive and Rose are usually seen together talking in the hallways and in the castleteria. Pet Olive has a lazy little fox that she met in the Enchanted Forest when he was wounded. Olive decided to name him Pear so that they would be "fruit twins". Pear is a blind red fox who loves to lounge around in bed with Olive. They both love to sleep on thousands of mattresses piled on top of each other and snooze for fifteen hours. Whenever Olive wants someone to talk to besides a human being, she comes rushing to Pear. Pear usually curls up next to her and lets her use his tail as a tissue. In the Dragon Games, Olive is accompanied by a jade green dragon that she named Athena. Athena's favorite food is baked olives. She has the power of see-through vision and can sense evil in her presence. History Olive lived in her castle and lived the royal life. With her mother she learned the duties of being a princess and was taught how to perfect them. She would always visit the village and go to the orphanage to meet all the children. She had a charmed life in her childhood. During that time, Olive would always visit the castle library and she would read all fairy tales from Cinderella to The Fairy. She fell in love with stories and began writing her own. After writing a few own he own little stories, Olive thought about the orphanage and decided to visit them and read them her stories. After that, it became a tradition of hers to go to the orphanage and read the children her newest book. Olive's summer castle was up on a tall hill where it was always raining. Sometimes there would be hail, but there was no such thing as a light drizzle. Growing up, Olive and her mother would always visit the castle with Owen Pea and his father. There, Owen and Olive would spend the summer getting to know each other in hope for them to fall in love with each other. Of course, that was to no avail. At first, they would just walk around the garden, barely talking to one another. In later years, they both got bored with the same routine every summer. They usually would go to kitchen and make all sorts of chocolates. When there were major storms, Owen would try to teach Olive how to play the piano. Throughout every summer, Olive and Owen became great friends. Weapon Ripple Blade: Given to her by Rose Queen, the Ripple Blade is a small dagger that has water magic induced in it. The blade gives Olive the power to strike any attackers with bubbles and the ocean's voice to summon her call. If she is at least 4 miles near the ocean, then she would have the ability to summon a tidal wave with her blade. The blade is concealed in a sheath attached to a band tied around Olive's left arm. Her sleeve covers the blade completely. She always feels more comfortable and confident when knowing that she's "armed" everywhere she goes. (Pun intended) Diary * Princess Olive Pea's Diary Class-ic Schedule Throneroom/Period 1: Kingdom Management Period 2: Crownculus Period 3: Princessology Period 4: Damsel-in-Distressing Period 5: Storytelling 101 Period 6: Grimmnastics Clubs: * Chess Club * Book Club Part Time Job: Beanstalk Bakery Trivia * Olive's birthday is Feburary 5, making her an Aquarius. * Olive's birthstone is an amethyst. * Olive's favorite food is salad and soup. * Her least favorite food is peas. * She's bisexual. * She loves to shop for mattresses just to sleep on them. * Her secret passion and talent is writing stories for little kids. * Her Heritage Hall gift from her mother was a green charm bracelet that soothes her to sleep. * She gets a new bed mattress every birthday. * She's often known as 'The True Princess'. * Olive is a type of tree and means 'symbol of peace' in Latin. * She's an extrovert with a hint of introvert in her. * Her personality type is Protagonist. * She's ambidextrous. * Olive has a terrible fear of snakes. * Her middle name is Velvet- Olive Velvet Pea. Gallery Princess Olive-0.jpg|Olive Basic Olive Legacy Day.jpg|Olive's Legacy Day Olive Getting Fairest.jpg|Olive's Getting Fairest Olive Thronecoming.jpg|Olive's Thronecoming Olive Spring Unsprung.jpg|Olive's Spring Unsprung Olive's Diary.jpg|Headshot and diary cover Roslivepic.jpg|Roslive-my ship! Category:CupcakeQueen5 Creation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:The Princess and the Pea